Amor adolecente
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Una serie de historias HongKongxIceland... El amor de los adolecentes jamas se puede controlar. El crack no hace daño ?
1. El comienzo

****

Oh, hi personas xD

**Aquí les traigo una historia que es compuesta por varios fics de HongKongxIce ya que por culpa de algunos fanarts se me hizo un fetiche con esta pareja xDU, pero me encantaaa *3*~**

**En fin, espero que ustedes tmbn caigan en las redes del HKXIce(¿), lean y disfruten ouo.**

**Me siento orgullosa de ser la primera en hacer un fic HKXIce en FF (¿)**

**Bueno, Hetalia lamentablemente no me pertenece, es propiedad del dios y creador himuraya hidekaz.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

El comienzo.

Salió bastante enojado de la sala de conferencias, o al menos eso pudo ver, ya que el albino salía a paso apresurado, agitando los brazos desesperado y gritando varias palabras soeces en su idioma. Definitivamente, se había puesto algo irritado después de todo el alboroto que se había hecho dentro, y en parte, era su culpa…

-No puedes deshacer lo que esta hecho…- Dijo el pelinegro, con su misma expresión neutra de siempre, pero con un tono de preocupación en su voz, siguiendo al menor de cabellos blancos.

-Eso ya lose- Dijo casi gritando, al aparecer enojado, irritado y todos los adjetivos que demuestren rabia.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estas enojado-

-Porque… ¿Porque estoy enojado?- Menciono por ultima vez calmado para después detenerse haciendo que el que le seguía le imitara –Como alguien no podría estar enojado después de que ¡tu! Mencionaste a todo el mundo sobre lo de…- Callo ante lo ultimo, no quería mencionar aquello ya que le daba mucha vergüenza, pero valla que no le dio vergüenza hacer un énfasis en el "tu"…

-¿A todo el mundo sobre que?, dilo- Dijo acercándosele, al parecer animándolo y al mismo tiempo haciendo que se sonrojase.

-…lo de nosotros- Musito casi para si, agachando un poco la cabeza sonrojado, ya que el pelinegro le había tomado por la muñeca, casi forzándole a acercársele.

Suspiro, algo irritado, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho por que al fin el otro lo había aceptado. Sabia que el peliblanco era de emociones frías, pero igual el, así que no le importaba de vez en cuando encontrar aquel cráter de calor dentro de ese cubito de hielo.

Le acerco mas de lo debido, y aunque estuviesen en la calle, no había nadie que los pudiera visualizar en ese momento y que les dijesen algo o comentaran.  
El sonrojo se hizo visible en los dos. Lentamente Hong Kong le tomo de la barbilla al peliblanco y coloco un tierno beso en los labios agenos.

-Te quiero… No tienes porque avergonzarte-Dijo por última vez, para recibir un beso del islandés el cual fue reconfortante, y había dejado aun lado toda la vergüenza, rencor, y enojo que tenia.

Aquello, apenas iba a ser el comienzo...

**Les gusto? xD, a mi casi no, pero decidi subirlo pk tengo una que otra idea para drabbles de ellos y fics y sdadsa, bienvenidos al rincón HKXIce 8D! (¿)**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado, les agradecería un pequeño review si no es mucha molestia, bueno, me despido… Adios~ nwn**


	2. Tentación

**Hola 8D!**

**He aquí yo con un nuevo "capitulo" de mi rincón hkxice (¿) los dejo para que lean…**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad del genialoso y omnipotente himuraya hidekaz-sama nwn**

Tentación

Los paseos siempre eran relajantes, y realmente son buenos y entretenidos cuando andas al lado de tu persona favorita. El canto de las aves, el sonido que emiten los insectos, el viento que golpea tu cabello y el sonido de los pasos constantes, causan un ambiente de tranquilidad que no se quisiera ser interrumpida. Varias personas caminan por el lugar, pero ninguna interrumpe el lugar estrepitosamente y mucho menos estropean el momento tan calmado.

-Es agradable… ¿no?- Pregunto un Islandés siendo acompañado por un pelinegro.

-Bastante…- Dijo, para después apreciar un silencio seguido de sus palabras.

A ambos les era reconfortante estar con el otro. El silencio era prácticamente acogedor aunque no hubiese privacidad en el lugar debido a una que otra persona que pasaba.

De vez en cuando el pelinegro se quedaba unos centímetros mas atrás que el, otro, una desventaja de caminar juntos. El peliblanco caminaba demasiado rápido.

Aunque, gracias a ese defecto, el otro podía contemplar muy bien a su pareja… Este tenia una lacia y hermosa cabellera blanca, que aunque solo la notase por atrás, no podía evitar el imaginarse a si mismo olfateando ese cabello. Miraba su espalda, bien torneada y algo pequeña acompañada con esos hombros diminutos. No podía mas que imaginarse a si mismo abrazarle por esa espalda y recargar su barbilla en uno de esos hombros…

-Hong Kong… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto el otro al notar a su acompañante algo atrasado.

Mas solo fue una imprudencia preguntar, ya que le había interrumpido en su inspección de cuerpo ajeno.

-¿Eh?, ah si… estoy bien, solo algo cansado- Puso una excusa para no delatarse ante su "inspección"

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos?-

-Ah, no así esta bien, tu… adelántate- Excusa perfecta para seguir mirando el trasero del otro.

El albino solo asintió con al cabeza con una mueca de disgusto, no le hacia mucho gusto el que el mayor se quedase atrás suyo, se sentía observado… Pero al menos estaría seguro de que estaba a sus espaldas…

Después de la escena, el otro siguió con su mente pervertida con tentación a potencia. Observo de pies a cabeza al otro, y hasta visualizo al intento de pingüino empollando el cráneo del otro. Rio ante este pensamiento y bajo un poco la vista…

Para su suerte, vio la mano nórdica. Esta era blanca, tal cual como la nieve que caía en la región del de aquella procedencia. Observo también su delicadeza, y no pudo mas que recordar como se sentía esta. Era suave, delicada y sentía cosquillas tan solo al tocarla… Desvió la vista, meditando su rara idea, pero ya suspirando camino unos pasos adelantándose a paso ligero hasta alcanzar al islandés…

Engancho su mano con la del otro, provocando un sonrojo en ambos y liberándose de la tentación que tanto le agobiaba.

**No tengo mucho que decir… pero me disculpo por no haber actualizado en casi un mes. Escuela, flojera, no inspiración, ya saben, viejas excusas para no escribir xD pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedicare a (que si es posible) subir un pequeño drabble cada semana… les tengo permitido amarme :'D –se siente ore-sama- (¿)**

**Por cada review que se escribe se ayuda a la causa de una escritora con poca inspiración (¿) 3**


	3. Escuela

**Eh aquí otro capitulo de esta serie de fics HKIce**

**Lo único que tengo que decir es que agradezco a todas las personas que leen y siguen este fic, si necesitan algo, solo avísenme :3**

**DC: **Hetalia Axis Powers/World Series no me pertenece, es propiedad de el genialoso e omnipotente himuraya hidekaz-sama…

**Disfruten~**

**Escuela**

Escuela. Un reto que todo el mundo tiene que pasar para ser alguien en la vida… O en su caso, ser "algo". Tenían que estudiar, ¿para que? De todas formas solo eran países, no importaba nada más que la cultura de su nacionalidad, su lengua y si es posible, aprender un poco sobre las nuevas costumbres de esta. No había necesidad alguna de asistir a una escuela, si de todos modos solo estarían al tanto de su propio bien, no el de los demás países. Estúpidos superiores…

-Maldición- Refunfuño un islandés con un papel en mano, aparentemente un examen.

Todos los meses era lo mismo. Estudiar para presentar un monótono y sencillo examen. A excepción de que esa vez, no había tenido una calificación ejemplar como lo hacia cada vez.

Se hundió algo decepcionado de su mismo en el pupitre, intentando esconder su vergüenza que nadie tenia al tanto.

-Un nueve- Dijo con un suspiro.

-¡Is!- Se escucho del otro lado del salón, mientras observaba de reojo como un pelinegro se le acercaba. –¿Como te fue?- Pregunto algo monótono, pero al parecer algo emocionado y ansioso por saber como le había ido en los exámenes.

-Ah, b-bien- Tartamudeo, escondiendo entre sus manos la prueba.

El mayor alzo una ceja extrañado del tartamudeo, el nerviosismo y lo que escondía el Islandés, algo no muy propio del el. Se acerco ligeramente, sacando un sonrojo del otro y el que se alejara levemente. ¿Algo tenia raro, seria su examen?

-Oh, bueno, me alegra… ¡Mira un frailecillo!- Grito apuntando a dirección al azar.

-¡¿Donde?- Grito emocionado mirando como idiota a todas partes soltando el papel, dándole la oportunidad al otro de arrebatárselo –Mierda…-

-¿Un nueve?- Canturreo algo burlesco

-Si- Le arrebato el papel -¿Algún problema?- Cuando quería, podía ponerse a la defensiva

-No- Y dicho esto le volvió a quitar el examen de sus manos, volviendo a revisarlo con mirada fría –Es mejor que un siete- Dijo haciendo aun lado su mochila y sacando de ella su examen, tendiéndoselo al otro.

El peliblanco lo tomo con toda curiosidad y miro la calificación ajena. No entendía mucho… estaba en chino, algo parecido. Soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente contento de no tener un promedio así de bajo.

-¿Por que te preocupa tanto?- Pregunto el pelinegro mirando aun el examen.

No se había dado cuenta, y apenas había podido reaccionar cuando ya tenía al hongkonés encima de él, dándole la espalda y con las piernas en la silla del pupitre… "¿Cómodo?" Le dieron ganas de preguntar sarcásticamente, pero se arriesgaba a recibir una respuesta aun más sarcástica. Sintió una gotita correr por si cien. Era mas pesado de lo que recordaba…

-No puedo llevar esta calificación a casa, me mataran- Dijo algo afligido, recostándose en el mesa-banco.

Se extraño. Una calificación casi perfecta, ¿y le reprendían por ello? ¿Quien estaba a cargo de el? Lunáticos…

-Es casi perfecto, ¿porque habrían de decirte algo?-

-Noruega es muy estricto- Dejo salir un suspiro recordando lo sobreprotector, jodedor y molesto que era su hermano.

-Oh~ Te comprendo… casi- Menciono recordando a Yao. El era estricto, pero en otros aspectos, como en artes marciales y cosas parecidas. Con un siete le bastaba para ponerlo en el refrigerador con magneto de carita feliz súper gay, lo conocía.

-¿…Sabes? No conozco a Noruega, ni a Dinamarca- Comento haciendo recuento a varias veces que los había visto en conferencias mundiales, o por el edificio de los europeos sin necesidad del hablarles.

-¿Que insinúas?- Le miro con cara desconcertada

-Quiero conocerlos-

El Islandés se dejo tirar de golpe en el pupitre, mientras el otro hacia una sonrisa estúpida de satisfacción e imaginándose como debían de ser… No sabia que le esperaba.

**Finish~**

**Bien, como pudieron leer, fue un fic GAKUEN! Dedicado a varias personas que me pidieron hacer un capitulo así además de mi infalible fetiche con los hombres de uniforme escolar :'D Son tan… HOT! (¿)**

**Ojala les haya gustado, sugerencias, adoraciones, fails, raptos, amenazas (¿) todo en un hermoso review~ Hagamos que el HongIsu domine el mundo! Bwahaha (?)**


	4. Conociendo los integrantes de la familia

**Otro chap!**

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla no me pertenece, bla bla Himuraya Hidekaz bla bla CASATE CONMIGO MANGAKA SEPSI! (¿)

**Disfruten~!**

Conociendo a los integrantes de la familia

En toda relación, obviamente se tiene que conocer a las personas cercanas a tu acompañante o pareja. En el caso de ellos, no era la excepción. Ya habían estado recorriendo el lugar varias veces intentando encontrar a los rubios con quienes habían quedado, ¿En donde estarían? Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora acordada, aunque… si el de cabellos despeinados era uno de los que se presentaría, realmente se podría esperar de todo, hasta tiempo.

Dio un gran suspiro mirando su reloj por quien sabe que vez. Noruega era puntual, aunque cargando con un mayor de aspecto de retrasado y actitud de niñato, comprendía que podrían retrasarse un poco… Tan solo un poco, su paciencia no le daba mucho que otorgar.

-¿Estas seguro que vendrán?- Pregunto algo impaciente el hongkonés sentado en una de las bancas del centro comercial.

-Si… estoy seguro- Contesto el otro examinando con la mirada el entorno.

-Tardan demasiado-

-No seas impaciente- Y dicho esto, se puso a revisar más de cerca los comercios y las personas.

Bien, tan solo había un par de pobladores con bolsas de compras, cafés helados y niños con globos gritando y andando por ahí sin supervisión de los padres. Siempre le gustaba mirar a su gente caminar feliz, sin preocupación alguna y olvidarse de los crímenes que asechaban a su nación, tan solo el observar a sus habitantes siendo criados como personas comunes y corrientes le daba cierta nostalgia, pero felicidad de poder ser un país ejemplar.

Además, ser uno de los países nórdicos le traía buena fama, sin contar que era una de las naciones con mejor educación. Se pavonearía que en su territorio no se encontraba gente ignorante…

-¡Globitos~!- Tal vez estaba equivocado.

Al escuchar aquel tono de retrasado implicado en un mayor, voltearon ambas personas que estaban sobre la banca además de otras personas presentes y de los alrededores. Se podía ver, no muy lejos a un rubio de cabellos despeinados jugando con un par de globos y acosando al vendedor de estos. Pareciera que, con su cabello podría reventar uno de ellos… O tal vez todos.

El danés "acosador" (O al menos así lo tomaban los espectadores) seguía insistiendo al rubio inexpresivo de a su lado que aquel globo de animal era lindo y quedaría muy bien con sus ojos azules y cada cosa que se le ocurría… Después ganándose un par de golpes al ponerlo en vergüenza, además del amordazamiento de varios policías, los cuales habían sido llamados para detener a un violador en potencia con un fetiche sexual por los globos de animales.

Una gota resbalo por la sien de ambos. Claro que, Islandia sentía mas pena ajena que nadie. El hongkonés solo se hecho a reír cortamente.

-Mira a esos idiotas. Que pena me daría si los conociera- Se dejo de reír.

-Hong Kong, ellos son…-

-¡Hey, mira! ¡Ese es Is!- Se escucho el grito a lo lejos, mirando como los policías aun forrajeaban intentando retener al rey de los nórdicos, pero este estaba como si nada

El pelinegro quedo algo perplejo y pasmado lleno de pena, ¿Cómo iba a saber el que ese tipo era uno de los hermanos de Islandia? No se parecían en nada. Aunque tenía claro que no eran hermanos biológicos, tan solo Noruega que se parecía en la expresión… Bien, debía de estar mas seguro de no insultar personas ajenas.

El peliblanco tan solo estaba rojo de la vergüenza y algo ofendido de las palabras del otro, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que ahora importaba era que, mientras los policías intentaban llevarse al danés en vano, el noruego trataba de partirle la cabeza debido a la pena que le daba y la atención de la gente. Eso era un mas vergonzoso, ¿acaso podría ser mas penoso?

– ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado donde tocan malditos policías!-

Tal vez si…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es corto, lose, pero salí de vacaciones sin que me avisaran (no, no me raptaron pero parecido (¿) Ya tengo el próximo capitulo planeado, del cual no les daré spoilers porque si no me avientan piedras e.e**

**Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta serie de HkIsu, me inspiran y me hacen tan feliz! 3 Y para seguir creando ese efecto en mi dejen Review 8D Sugerencias, alabanzas, recomendaciones, criticas, lo que deseen en ese hermoso botoncito de abajo… **

**Cuidense~**


End file.
